party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Info Kirby is the main antagonist of the Kirby series. He is Party Ninja's best friend. His alignment is good. Look Kirby is pink with red checks and feet. His eye color is white, blue, and black. In SSBB .]] Kirby is obviously a starter character in SSBB. He haves all of his moves from SSBM, but some moves have different ways to attack, like Hammer. Description This is Kirby, Warp Star-riding citizen of Dream Land who can suck up anything. His copy abilities allow him to steal the powers of other characters! Yeah... He’s the only character who really hasn't changed much from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He’s round, pink, and soft. Standard Special:Inhale The move that symbolizes Kirby is none other than his standard special move, Inhale! He’s able to copy an enemy’s ability (by which I mean, their standard special move) and use it as his own. kirby_071220a.jpg|When he inhales a foe and swallows... kirby_071220b.jpg|He copies his opponent’s ability! So... Which look belongs to which character? Wario Kirby.jpg Peach Kirby.jpg Link Kirby.jpg King Dedede Kirby.jpg Diddy Kong Kirby.jpg Zero Suit Samus Kirby.jpg Yoshi Kirby.jpg Zelda Kirby.jpg Donkey Kong Kirby.jpg Squirtle Kirby.jpg Pikachu Kirby.jpg Samus Kirby.jpg Fox Kirby.jpg Bowser Kirby.jpg Meta Knight Kirby.jpg Pit Kirby.jpg Solid Snake Kirby.jpg Final Smash:Cook Kirby Kirby is quite the glutton. He apparently even does his own cooking. Welcome to Kirby’s cooking class! kirby_071009a.jpg|The cook puts on his hat! kirby_071009b.jpg|He takes out a giant pot! kirby_071009c.jpg|Dinner’s ready! He rings his bell. kirby_071009d.jpg|He tosses his enemies into the pot... kirby_071009e.jpg|Simmers them gently and deliberately... kirby_071009f.jpg|OK! Order up! kirby_071009g.jpg|Once you take out the stock, your enemy gets blasted off. But is that a real dish? Something like stone soup, maybe? Can you put just anything in there? Are you sure? In SSF2 Description It's everyone's favorite pink ball of cheerfulness! Hailing from the planet Popstar, Kirby comes with the set of abilites and the charm he's famous for. Kirby's defining trait is his ability to inhale his opponents and steal their moves.Make sure to try inhaling every character you see to find out which power you like best! Standard Special:Inhale Inhale is Kirby's special move. Kirby is able to suck up opponents. Press the Special/Duck Button to take that opponent ability. Also, when you suck up that opponent, press the attack button to Star Spit. When you have the opponents ability, press the Special Button to use a special. However, some attacks can be distracted and could easily backfired, such as Meta-Knight's Mach Tornado(when use in air, Kirby can no longer attack or jump unless if he landes on floor or gets hit in mid-air. The same way as Meta-Knight.) Also, just like in the game, if Kirby gets attack at a certain number, he loses the ability. He cannot gains the ability he haves, but can be able to suck up another player. Also, when doing his taunt, he loses his ability. Side Special:Hammer Hammer is similar to the copy ability Hammer Kirby. Kirby swings an hammer. When hitted by an opponent, the opponents flys away depending on the damage. Kirby can do this move in the air, also. This move is the easiest way to get the Smash Ball. When an oppponent gets 50%-more damage, this move sometimes can KO'ed that opponent. This move can be done at both directions. Up Special:Final Cutter Final Cutter is a move from Cutter Kirby. This move can recovered Kirby from falling to a KO. Sometimes, when Kirby does this move, he becomes vulnerable(no longer jump or attack until touches land or gets attacked. But, he can move left and right slowly.), like a few characters that does certain moves. When an opponents is standing on an edge or on the air and if Kirby does this move, the opponent can fly away downwardly that can result in an KO. Down Special:Stone This move is directly from Stone Kirby. This move can recover Kirby from flying through the air. This move is the best when Kirby is in the air. Some stones are from previous Kirby games. Also, there is a bonus feaure that Kirby can turn to certain objects from other games, such as Thwomp from the Mario series and Landmaster from the Star Fox series. Final Smash:Cook Kirby Kirby's Cook Ability appears in this game as his Final Smash when he glows with rainbow fire. In order to use this attack, there must be an opponent near him. When Kirby does this Final Smash, the opponent can fly to an KO. If the opponent doesn't get a KO, he'll recieve 120% damage. Kirby can KO this opponent with his spide special. Gallery Kirby Screen11.png|Kirby kicking Samus.|link=http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/kirby/ Kirby_Screen4.png|Kirby kicking Link.|link=http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/kirby/ Kirby_Screen3.png|Kirby kicking through bricks at Mushroom Kingdom III.|link=http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/kirby/ Kirby_Screen2.png|Kirby ready to inhale anyone that comes close to him.|link=http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/characters/veteran-fighters/kirby/ Trivia *He could be able to consume anything *He could hold his breath and fly in the air. *Kirby haves the same hats from SSBB and SSF2 Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Characters in SSF2 Category:Top Pages